SpeirsTheAmazingHD
Keaton Speirs (born June 9, 1994) Halifax, Nova Scotia Canada '''known on YouTube as '''SpeirsTheAmazingHD (aka Speirs), is a Canadian personality most well known for his GTA V and GTA IV LCPDFR videos. Keaton has over 760,000 Subscribers & 215 Million Video views as of October 30, 2015. History of SpeirsTheAmazingHD Keaton joined YouTube in June 2011 with the channel name SpeirsTheAmazingHD, a parody of his friend's channel DanTheGreatHD. He first started posting The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim let's plays and tutorials as well as other random games such as War Thunder and Empire: Total War. In late May 2012, Speirs started to post Grand Theft Auto IV LCPDFR videos which gained him many new viewers. Other series played by Keaton around this time include Mafia II, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Saints Row IV, Max Payne 3, Sleeping Dogs, LA Noire, ''and ''Far Cry 3. '' By August 2013, Keaton had gained over 100,000 subscribers. Grand Theft Auto V's release in September 2013 allowed Speirs to start a new series which is his most popular and viewed series to this date. For his 200,000 subscriber mark, Speirs revealed his face and started monthly give-aways of random products to his viewers. The new YouTube copyright ID system in late 2013 forced Speirs to cancel most of his let's play series such as ''Bully: Scholarship Edition and' 'Assassin's Creed Black Flag mission walkthroughs. To ''compensate, Keaton started to introduce new sanbox like games such as SpinTires, BeamNG.drive, Euro Truck Simulator 2'', and various car games such as Mechanic Simulator 2013 and Driver: San Fransisco. On July 15, 2013, Keaton achieved the goal of 100,000 Subscribers and made a 100,000 subscriber video special in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygKhqIzgKOk Keaton hit 400,000 Subscribers on September 6, 2014 and in celebration he made a special video of him playing the game Five Nights at Freddy's ''in the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jlmb58haEc Due to much popular request, Speirs brought one of his other channels, SpeirsGames, back to life and started posting occasional Minecraft videos. Speirs was DDOSed attacked for the first time in early March. Recently, Keaton has been creating "limited edition" shirts on TeeSpring and selling them to his fans with quotes of his such as "''Ya Dingus." In January 2015, Keaton purchased a new better computer to livestream more and render most videos better and faster, in 1080P & 60 FPS. As of July 1, 2015, Keaton mostly uploads Grand Theft Auto 5'' Mods, Happy Wheels, BeanNG.Drive,'' Turbo Dismount, and ''Grand Theft Auto 5 LSPD. Keaton videos average 50,000 - 100,000 views and per video. Most Viewed Video Of The Week - Happy Wheels Part 55 - THE SIMPSONS - 70,761 Views https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=F7WN8yrlvR8 Most Viewed Video Of The Month - Happy Wheels Part 51 - KILLIN CREEPERS - 213,817 Views https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6RbsQ3xTECA Most Viewed Video Of The Year - Happy Part 18 - SHARK ATTACK - 3,028,960 Views Keaton's current most viewed video is a video of him using the Hulk and Tsunami mod together on GTA IV with a whopping 10,002,992 Views as of July 1, 2015. His most viewed video is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD_P3u4-lDQ Personal life Keaton is very open about his personal life and daily issues that he experiences. Keaton lives in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada by himself in a Condo that he bought on April 17, 2014, and has a tour video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQTVDDlkIOY Keaton did have a girlfriend at one point and posted videos of him playing Minecraft and GTA IV with her on his second channel, MrsSpeirstheAmazing, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpvywXYESWSYuMhJrW6XOiQ, but soon broke up due to an "unhealthy relationship". Her and Keaton had gotten back together in 2014, but then broke up again due to the same reason. In July 2014, Keaton has sold his 1980's Corvette was revealed in this video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QSBlfSUlrRcand now has a 2012 Limited Edition to 500 cars 328 HEMI Dodge Charger Superbee V8, along with his 2012 Dodge Ram. The Dodge Charger was revealed in this video: https://www.youtube.com/ watch?v=cMLxUcbdHkw on July 7, 2014. On June 22, 2015 Keaton bought a 2015 Dodge Charger Hellcat SRT8 • You can see it on Keaton Twitter • https://mobile.twitter.com/NotSpeirs/status/613046597224677376 But On June 29, 2015 Keaton revealed that he can't get a hellcat Because "The reason I can't get a hellcat is because banks are Assholes." https://mobile.twitter.com/NotSpeirs/status/615569350687358976 On July 23, 2015 Keaton bought a 2015 Ram 1500 Sport it was revealed in this video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r8Nkrle2cEo Keaton also plays guitar pretty well and has a tendency to randomly play his guitar in his videos. Keaton also frequently eats at Subway and drinks a lot of Pepsi. Keaton Grandfather was the CEO (Chief Executive Officer) of Pepsi canada As a child, Keaton had a lot of health problems. Keaton is also a awesome youtuber and he likes saying " I like turtles" Keaton sometimes takes care of his family dog, Mia, Who is often in some of Keaton's videos. She was given her name to represent M.I.A, which means "''Missing in Action", because as a puppy she used to go missing and hide a lot because of how small she was. She is a breed of Shih Tzu ''and according to Keaton, ''kind of looks like ''Marnie the Dog. ''She also occasionally likes to act like a human. Keaton made a video of her in December 2013, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxRWodY74yM List Of Subscriber milestones Keaton hit 100,000 Subscribers on July 10, 2013. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygKhqIzgKOk Keaton hit 200,000 Subscribers on October 30, 2013. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fR3XjiA23AA Keaton hit 300,000 Subscribers on May 4, 2014. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=imP47g8F5HA Keaton hit 400,000 Subscribers on September 6, 2014. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jlmb58haEc Keaton hit 500,000 Subscribers on January 8, 2015. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zt3Zqss4vWc Keaton hit 600,000 Subscribers on April 24, 2015. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ijP2vRkk0d0 Keaton hit 700,000 Subscribers on August 2, 2015. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k2nskXZMzkI List Of Video View Milestones Keaton hit 25 Million Views on July 13, 2013. Keaton hit 50 Million Views on December 21, 2013. Keaton hit 75 Million Views on May 3, 2014. Keaton hit 100 Million View on List Of TeesSpring shirts "Oh Geeze it happened tha otha day and they died." - http://teespring.com/Speirstheamazinghd "Ya Dingus." - http://teespring.com/Dingus#pid=2&cid=572&sid=front "That'll Buff Out" - http://teespring.com/Buffout "I Like Turles" - http://teespring.com/Lwbjjk "What Is Occurring" - http://teespring.com/whatisoccurring#pid=2&cid=568&sid=front "SpeirsTheAmazingHD" - http://teespring.com/speirstheamazinghd-with-logo "I'm Feeling A Little Woozy" - http://teespring.com/woozy "I Gotta Go!" - http://teespring.com/superbee List Of VLOG Videos Vlog + Give Away - November 16, 2013 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JlE9slCyB44 Vlog In The Snow - November 26, 2013 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yxUhL3Ix4gw Such Canada So Cold Vlog - December 22, 2013 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qeoJMNP23yg Blizzard Vlog - March 26, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=f2ag-Kt4SHs YouTube Broken? Vlog - April 3, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rxNNGhmqjhw Wheel Fell Off Vlog - Aprli 6, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0Jqeo8A2z2M My New House Vlog - Aprli 17, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XQTVDDlkIOY This Cant Be Good Vlog - April 20, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kUe6KxClE4Y New Guiter Vlog - April 30, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tmACJ4mN4B8 BIG SWORD Vlog - December 3, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GGyLt2Jpas8 Superbee Vlog - February 13, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R3XubcR210I Superbee Vlog - Exhaust Doe - March 27, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3FV4So449ss List Of Facecam Videos Car Mechanic Simulator - FACECAM - March 7, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zTgoW4DonVs LCPDFR - Officer Speirs - Facecam - March 8, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ1QeWywfJA Next Cat Game - Facecam - March 10, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PqijG8ISyAE Car Mechanic Simulator - Facecam RAGE - March 13, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MCx-Xy1B-g GTA 5 Facecam - April 30, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6eL6C7JJkyY Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - w/Facecam - March 4, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ts2TAzpe4zw List Of SuperBee Videos The New Car July 7, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cMLxUcbdHkw The SuperBee July 21, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VBT8YYFJ1OM Drive The Superbee July 27, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CLas2RKfoTc Lets Drive The Superbee - GoPro - August 3, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1fsmnGtaX1M Drive The Superbee - CAR WASH - August 10, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=919TToYmdtw Lets Drive The Superbee - Night Ride - August 18, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua96hwjPmg Lets Drive The Superbee - Head Mount - August 27, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r1rxbdrqU1k ALMOST GOT PULLED OVER - Superbee - October 7, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zc_UTsw2v The Superbee Tour - October 26, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5eiN2CCcVsw Superbee Vlog - February 13, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R3XubcR210I Superbee Vlog - Exhaust Doe - March 27, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3FV4So449ss Superbee - Welcome Back - May 5, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj3p9KjpIUc Superbee Modiflcation Update - May 25, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9i7yaJIl758 Superbee Burnout - June 2, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=D9NNCXZAhgY Superbee Extreme Exhaust - June 6, 2015 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YOb7u_3VdlI Superbee - CRAZY BUS - June 12, 2015 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A26rFjHa-p0 List Of Old Ram Videos The Ram - OFF ROAD - October 12, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1-PqLc5ty8s The Ram - CANT SEE - October 31, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_WHrHGhza0 The Ram - Rain Storm - December 11, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dl-rl5bU47g The Ram - WINTER WONDEDLAND - December 20, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tka28Q_Wg The Ram - My Hood - December 26, 2014 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=611HLpidtEs The Ram - SNOW DRIFTING - January 4, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gzcOfRmeweQ The Ram - SO SPOOKY - February 28, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zOo4J-KRN64 The Ram - IM STUCK - March 19, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G6C-w83u4Fk The Ram - WELCOME TO SPRING - March 29, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QnczQ2X1n90 The Ram - ALMOST GOT ME - April 15, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L2yDxdCJqRw List Of New Ram Videos BIG RED SURPRISE - July 26, 2015 - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r8Nkrle2cEo Quotes and Humorous Traits * "Hory shiiii"when something amazing (get it?)happens * "Oh Geeze it happened tha otha day and they died" * "I Like Turtles" * "That'll Buff Out" when he crashes a car in game * "Tub of Shit!" is constantly used in stressful situations * "Ya Dingus" when getting really close to the microphone. * "I'm so pissed right now" * Will consistently mimic FPSRussia: "Today we're going to be shooting AK47...etc." * Will consistently mimic a German accent in his videos (e.g I am German yah?) * Will consistently make an impression of the family guy character Consuela in his videos (e.g No, no, miseor Speirs no home) * Will consistently point out his own Canadian accent in his videos(e.g the sound of ar in car, far, etc) * Occasionally makes references of characters from Ownage Pranks in his videos (e.g Buk Lau) * Other misc. characters such as movie actors and viral videos (e.g Jessie Ventura, Arnold Schwarzenegger) * "Words/sentences are not really my thing" Mostly said when messes up when talking. * "Hey what's up guys, Speirs here." Intro in almost every video. He tries to change it up but he says he can't without messing up. Collaborations and Friends * AllanRandall * THEBIGKCHEVY * JFavignano - https://www.youtube.com/user/jfavignano * MyFuckinMess - https://www.youtube.com/user/MyFuckinMess * Bay Area Buggs - https://www.youtube.com/user/Bayareabuggs * RainingBlood180 - https://www.youtube.com/user/crazydevil360 * LifeWithMittens - https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCLKWLpZXvIDDExvVTeWRprA * The Code Zero Gaming Team - https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCvvKYsLt4NLckxxF_ueS70